1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bracing system, integral with a boat hull, for mounting an outboard motor aft of the transom of the hull. The invention is particularly adapted for large boats, such as those utilized for fishing, and high motor horsepower applications where placement of the motor aft of the transom insures that engine torque is directed away from the transom, thereby alleviating stresses imposed on the transom. The subject outboard engine bracing system is characterized by structural bracing integral with a boat hull at the location of major engine torque stress points so as to provide exceptional strength to the outboard engine mounting area.
Additionally, placement of the motor fully aft of the hull transom according to the instant invention guarantees the delivery of clear, unaerated water to the engine propellers. The outboard engine bracing system thus should help to reduce the undesirable effects associated with cavitation which occur when the outboard motor is mounted on the transom or proximate thereto. Mounting of the outboard engine directly on a conventional boat transom, as is currently done, inevitably results in partial vacuum conditions surrounding the propellers during operation of the engine with consequent engine overspeed and inefficiencies. The bracing system of the present invention seeks to overcome these deficiencies by insuring that the propellers are surrounded by unaerated water, thereby greatly enhancing engine efficiency and performance.
The outboard engine bracing system also provides a unique safety feature in the form of an outboard motor well isolated from occupiable deck areas while allowing for full utilization of the entire hull length for usuable cockpit space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several prior art patents are directed to platforms or extensions provided on a boat aft of the transom. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,155 discloses a swim platform which extends rearwardly of a boat hull a sufficient distance and width to accommodate a ski.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,828 is directed to a yacht having propeller pockets formed in the hull such that the propellers are disposed in extension portions of the pockets aft of the transom.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 245,902 discloses an ornamental design for a boat having an extended rear portion.
It is also known in the prior art to provide a separate motor mounting support on or to the rear of the transom of a boat. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,842,086 discloses a fuel tank attached to the outer face of a transom and being adapted to accommodate the clamping member of an outboard motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,205,776 is directed to a motor supporting board interposed between extensions of the gunwales and keel of a boat rearwardly of the transom and being secured thereto by means of braces.
The prior art does not teach or suggest an outboard engine bracing system integral with a boat hull for mounting an outboard motor rear of the transom of the boat and having the attributes and features of the present invention.